My maybe not so normal life
by Rosalie Thordottir
Summary: Thor and Loki have a daughter named Rosalie Thordottir. Her thirteen birthday hits and when she is flying the new suit Tony gave her, lightening strikes and she is blessed with both of her parent's powers. Comedy/Drama/Romance, with some sexual scenes. Stony, Thorki, Clintasha along with love between Thor and Loki's daughter and a boy she's met before. This is my first fanfiction.
1. It all begins

Steve walked in rubbing his eyes, before observing the scene before him. There were about twelve pop-tart wrappers all over the kitchen table, and an empty pot of coffee. He walked over to the cup sitting on the table and sniffed it. Coffee. Barely walking around the corner, there was Thor, with once of Bruce's burners in front of him, toasting a pop-tart. Steve accidentally stepped on a pop-tart wrapper, causing Thor to jump, nudging the burner and substantially knocking it over. Thor bellowed, grabbing the burner on the wrong end, then roaring. Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Rosalie all came into the room. Dummy came rolling, having 'smelled' smoke, and blasted the floor and Tony. Rosalie stared at Tony then giggled. She walked over to the spot that had been burnt and started scrubbing.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I had finished scrubbing the floor where, hours before, a burner had tipped over and burnt it. It wasn't until Steve clapped me on the back and said "Happy Birthday, Rose." that I realized today was my thirteenth birthday. Tony pulled me aside to show me his birthday present. I noticed a couple of them had their cameras. I was kind of getting worried his present was a pie in the face or something along those lines. Ya know, with Tony being Tony, you never know what you're gonna get. We all walked into the workshop, then I started to panic. The only people on a normal basis that were allowed into the workshop were Tony,Bruce and Loki, when he isn't in Asgard. Thor was practically beaming. I stopped short when I saw the huge grin on Tony's face. "Am I going to get pied or something like last year?" I asked suspiciously. They all laughed and watched as Tony pulled me forward. Tasha walked forward and covered my eyes, and I didn't struggle. At least she didn't poke me in the eyes like Clint did last year. I felt the release on my eyes and relaxed. Tony was in front of me, with a mini iron suit. "Tony, I thought you knew not to put your suit in the dryer." I said, trying to stifle a laugh. Behind me, everyone was chuckling as Tony simply smirked and said, "This isn't for me. This suit is for you." My mind froze. Everyone behind me must have seen me freeze, too, because in the next second all their cameras and phones were snapping photos. Tony walked forward and gave me a pink bracelet that could be adjusted to fit the small frame of my wrist. "This," He explained, nodding toward the bracelet, "is what the suit will look for when you press the button in the middle. Go ahead, press it." I searched his eyes for any hint of a joke, but gave up as I pressed it. The suit in front of me started scanning everyone's wrist, until it found mine and beeped. The middle latched on to me. And I obviously must have been about knocked off my feet, because Tony had to put his hand on my arm to steady me. Out of the sides came a long piece of metal which had pincers on the end. The end of it latched onto my wrist as it started to unfold around my arms. The same happened with both legs, as well as the other arm, until the boots and gloves started to form. As quickly as they had started, it was over as the boots and gloves had formed. Something latched onto my jaw, and they all must have seen my look of shock, because they laughed, and continued to do so until Tony pointed out, "It's securing the helmet." I nodded curtly, as the last part snapped down over my face, two rectangles for slits. The suit came to life, a bunch of different pictures appearing before me, until I heard a familiar voice ring through. "Hello Miss Rosalie, and Happy Birthday." said the familiar British voice of JARVIS. "Whoa!" I said. I finally look away from the holograms to see Tony already in his suit. He beckoned me forward, towards the door. We walked through the door, through the lobby and outside. He fired up his boosters and showed me how to do it. The others were watching from a balcony. He looked at me, smiling. I did the same, activating the thrusters. I launched forward, because for some reason, the boots had done the same. I tried to do a tuck and roll like Natasha taught me, and actually did. They were impressed but worried if I was OK or not. Tony walked over and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and lifted myself up. I tried again and got five feet off the ground. "I don't see why you say it's hard to keep your balance, it's pretty easy for me." I started flying around. I remembered Tony saying something about twirling to dodge attacks. So did Tasha. I barely had time to dodge as a knife went sailing straight for me. I forced my shoulders to move my body, twirling in screw motion. I straightened myself out after I dodged it. I grinned at her inside the suit, and told JARVIS to tell her I said thanks. I saw Thor grinning sadly. He had always been sad that even though I was he and Loki's daughter, I had yet to show power. I could have easily deflected the knife if I had powers. I told Tony I was going to fly around town, and he nodded, setting up a cam so they could see me. He also told me that the suit was lightning resistant, so I could fly as high as I wanted. I flew just below the clouds. I was twirling randomly. Flying was sooo much fun, and I would have to find a way to thank Tony. JARVIS could help me with that one. He has been with Tony everyday, heard every word he says, and Tony confides in him the secrets he never had anyone else to share with. I had just gotten back from a big dip I took, when something hit me. Literally. I heard the zapping noise as I felt the heat. This suit was lightning resistant. I shouldn't be feeling heat. But I did, as I fell down, down into the grass and down into unconsciousness.

*~*Tony's POV*~*

I was watching her in the suit. She was graceful. She flew, then dipped. I saw her come back up and, although I couldn't see it, I knew she was smiling. Then we all gasped when we saw the lightening hit her. I wasn't all too worried, it was resistant to lightning's forces. But then we all saw the glow fade from the middle of the suit and leave its eyes, and we suited up. We all got there around the same time interval. She was lying on the grass. I pressed the button on the back of her neck, and the helmet swung open. She was OK, or at least her face was. I flew her back to S.H.I.E.L.D's medical bay.

I took the suit off and brought it to my workshop to fix any damages to it. I hoped to find part of it absolutely messed up and torn, so that I could be assured she was OK, that the suit had taken most of the damage. But I found not a single scratch.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I was drifting back. I could only process a few things. There was something attached to my wrist. And what I felt against my skin wasn't the cool, calming touch of metal, but the scratchy surface of what felt to be a blanket. There was a hand on my hand. And the heat alone pulled me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw my dad fast asleep, his head in my lap. I sat up and worked my hand through his hair. My dad. He was strong. From what I could tell, he spend the night here at my side, waiting for me to wake up. Now it's time for me to do the same. I was running my hand through his hair when he woke up with a start. I pressed my hand on his hand to make sure he knew it was me and didn't bash my head in with Mjolnir. He lifted himself up, stretched until he heard a satisfying pop from his bones, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. He pulled me up and looked me up and down to make sure I was OK. When I stood, I wobbled on my feet. So, dad picked me up and carried me, bridal style, all the way down the hallway, into the tunnel and back into Stark Towers. They were all watching TV, so I didn't want to bother them. Leave it to Tony to pay attention to his surroundings the one time it doesn't matter. I tried to tiptoe upstairs to my room after dad let me go, that is , until I heard a loud "ROSALIE!" from Tony. That also earned a bone crushing hug from him. I think I was literally turning blue when he released me. I could feel their stares as they look for any damage. I decided what I was wearing was fine and calmly said "I'm going to the gym to practice my flips." I walked there in shorts and a tank, and the whole group accompanied me. I saw Bruce. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped about a foot off the ground, but smiled when he saw me. I did a couple of somersaults before Clint, who loved to tease Bruce, shot a Nerf arrow at him. His eyes shot open, turned green, and he hulked-out. I threw my hands up to defend myself when he targeted me with his rage. I looked over at them and screamed "A LITTLE HELP HERE!" when I noticed their shocked expressions. I looked over to see what happened, when I saw a blue orb around me. The hulk brought his fist down above me, and I cringed, but I heard a THUD when he tried. I kept it up for him to take his energy out on, before he turned back. I stretched my hand out, looking at it like I had turned purple. Thor had a huge grin on his face, and that same smile plastered itself on the faces of the rest. I tried again, and made a blue orb around myself. I grinned. I had finally gotten my powers. I heard a loud WOOOOSH and turned to find my green clad father.

*~*Loki's POV*~*

The pale face of my daughter struck me, and made me panicked. I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close and surveying the area for danger. She wiggled her arms free and wrapped them around my waist. I smiled lovingly. My husband said, from the other side of the room, "I wonder whether Rosalie's shield lasts against magic." Before I processed these words, I ran across the room and hugged my husband close. Thor's eyes widened but he hugged back. It took me a moment to realize what he had said.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

It was nice to see my parents together again. My father froze, his pale face showing eyes wide with excitement. "You have powers?" I nodded. "At least one. But I want to test something out. Fire some spells at me." He looked confused, but then did it. I saw the green flame shoot at me, and I projected my shield up. It blocked the flame, then shot it back at my father, who quickly grabbed it and extinguished it. I grinned, happy. I started gasping, and they looked at me in concern, before I sneezed. I found myself at the very end of the gym when my eyes opened. They were all staring at me. "How in the world did I end up over here?" I said. Then it hit me. I must have teleported. I was about to walk over before I thought better. I wanted to test my theory. I thought of the spot beside Loki, and suddenly I was there. I started laughing. "This is amazing."

Two hours later, I was cooking dinner. I was making Chicken Alfredo with noodles. With both my parents here I was happy. After everything was done, I set the table. None of them knew that I was making dinner until I knocked on their doors to let them know. They walked in and saw the middle of the table and they were shocked. Thor and Loki were the last to come into the kitchen, and seeing the arrangement were freaking out. Both of them couldn't cook, so they were wondering where I learned to cook. Tony was the first to try it. He slipped a noodle into his mouth, and his face lit up. I burst out in a gleaming smile. Thor and Loki sat down, took a plate and tried it. Everyone seemed to like it, and I was pretty proud of myself. After dinner, I cleaned the dishes and put them away. Tony and Steve were having a tiny lover's argument in the main room. Thor, Bruce, Pepper, Loki and I were all in the kitchen. I was holding a fork. It wasn't until we all heard the loud PING that we saw I had bent the fork and broke it in half with one hand. They looked into my eyes and saw that they were pure white. I walked in the living room and screamed, at the top of my lungs, "WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT IT?" Their surprised faces almost made me laugh, had my anger not fueled me against it. Both of my hands were ablaze with green flame, but I didn't care. The rest of them walked into the living room to see the flaming green ball that was my hand. Dummy rolled in and blew extinguisher all over me. I would almost laugh if I weren't about to blow it up. My eyes narrowed as I struggled against the urge to angrily rip the machine into shreds. My eyes dimmed into a light emerald green, before I clenched my fists and angrily ran up the stairs.

*~*Bruce's POV*~*

I stared at all the others as a door slammed. A loud shout came from the room upstairs, and everyone stared at me. "Oh fine, I'LL be the one to go up there. But if it's too much, then don't blame me if her whole floor is destroyed." I grimaced at how sharp my voice came out. I went upstairs and knocked on her door. The door quickly opened, but she was digging through her closet. "Come in!" she shouted but was surprised when it was already open. She still had on the extinguisher ruined clothes. Through the speakers in her, thankfully soundproof, room was "Calling all the monsters" she was happy now. I was about to ask her if she was OK, before I decided against it. "Will you stay in here for a a couple minutes?" she asked. I nodded, before the door behind me shut itself. "Did you do that?" I said in awe. She nodded yes, before walking into the bathroom, the clothes hanging on her outstretched arm. She came back a minute later, dressed in her new clothes. I noticed the pink bracelet still on her wrist. I started talking to her, and we left the room shortly after.

*~*Loki's POV*~*

We were all sitting down on the couch waiting for Bruce and Rose to come back out when we heard footsteps and laughter. They came down, Rose laughing breathlessly and Bruce telling a story. We all stared at them, noticing immediately the change in both of their attitudes. She was wearing new clothes and her blonde hair was straightened. Her eyes were her normal emerald green, a trait that she got from me. She straightened out her skirt as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She grinned up at all of us. She walked over to the giant refrigerator and pulled out several bowls. "Banana split anyone?" Everyone perked up and she passed out a bowl to everyone. Thor and I looked at it. It looked good, but we have never had it. We all dug in as she went out to the balcony with hers. The sweet delicacy took me by surprise as it danced on my taste buds. I enjoyed it very much.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

It was a cool night, the lights of New York making a dim glow to illuminate the dark, starless night. I lifted the spoon to my lips, savoring the sweet taste of the frozen treat. This was the first time I've been on the balcony. The air whipped against my skin, leaving goosebumps. I was happy. Both my parents were here, and Tony had given me an awesome birthday present. Just yesterday they had celebrated my birthday, worried that something would come up today. We had gone out to a Italian restaurant, then a movie that was two hours long before getting ice cream. Thor bit into it and shuddered when he got teeth freeze. I came home that night breathless, still bent over with laughter after my parents had a balloon fight, and Loki's hair was standing up. After helping my dad smooth his hair down, I went and changed. Even though we had already seen a movie, my birthday was on a Thursday, meaning it was movie night. I made the popcorn and brought in the drinks. I sighed. It was a great memory. I heard a familiar song playing down below. I began to sing along to it.

*~*Tony's POV*~*

We had all finished eating when I had put the cam on the balcony on TV. We saw a smiling Rose singing. We listened in awe as she continued. "Under every scar, there's a battle I've lost. Will they stop when they see us again? I can't stop now I know who I am." her voice was steady, loud and clear. But most importantly, angelic. It was beautiful, every note was sung in a clear soprano. I didn't often think things were beautiful. I was Tony Stark. But this was new. She was happy, singing along perfectly to match each note.

*~*Bruce's POV*~*

We all listened intently as she finished singing. There was a huge grin on her face. Her eyes got lighter and lighter until they were white. We all tensed, but watched, ready to spring into action the second she began to lose control. She tucked her knees closer to herself as she made a small ball with her up,she grinned and bounced it off the walls. She did that until she misaligned her throw and it hit her in the stomach, knocking her off her feet with a loud "OOF!" We were all laughing until tears came in our eyes.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I made the orb disappear after I landed on my back. I groaned as I got back on my feet. I decided to go for a trip. I walked in the room where I saw a picture of the balcony on TV. Everyone was gasping for air, presumably after laughing when I was knocked off my feet by my own orb. I asked Tony,"Am I still allowed to fly?" When he finally caught his breath, "Of course. It's still your birthday present, and it isn't your fault the suit got struck by lightning." At his words, I pressed the button on my bracelet, and almost like it recognized me, already flew towards me. Piece by piece it joined together until the helmet snapped shut. "JARVIS, set up a camera on her at all times." I rolled my eyes, then flew off.

*~*Thor's POV- in Thor's bedroom*~*

I was holding a inconsolable Loki, his whole body wracked with shudders as he tried to regain his breath. "I am worried she will be like the old me. H-horrible, rash. Not thinking for anyone but herself." I cupped his chin and looked into his eyes. "She is not going to be like the old you. She is perfect, just like you." I placed a kiss on his lips before Tony called out, "THOR! LOKI! GET IN HERE NOW!" We rushed into the main room to see a video of Rose. Below her was a woman with a knife in her stomach. A boy kneeled beside them. Loki fell to his knees and was about to sob again before Rose's voice rang out. "Oh my god, is she alright?" Loki's head snapped up, as we listened closer. "Okay, I need you to tear a chunk off your sleeve." we watched as he tried as hard as he could to tear a piece off before it came off. She rolled it into a ball and asked, "I'm sorry, can you bite down on this?" Bruce smiled, then laughed. "I knew teaching her this would come in handy!" We all stared at him, until we heard her again. "Okay, I need you to hold her steady. I'm going to take my gloves off." with that, she took the gloves off, and put a hand on her stomach beside the wound. "I really hope I'm doing this right.. Okay, one...Two...THREE!" and jerked her hand up, as the knife left her body. Rose's fingers twitched as her hand lit up on fire. "Lift her up, gently. Do I have your permission to do this, ma'am?" The lady nodded, and Rose placed a tender, flaming hand to the wound. The woman gasped, before sighing. Rose smiled, then took her hand away. That earned a gasp from everyone, including Loki. There wasn't a wound there. The woman cried tears of joy, before looking to Rosalie. "How can I ever repay you for saving my life?" Rose chuckled before shaking her head. "I do not wish for you to repay me. You shouldn't have to after what happened." Rose handed the boy a piece of paper and put on her gloves before leaving.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I landed on the roof, each step dismantling my suit. As I walked through the door, I couldn't help but smile, looking down at my hands. Everyone jumped up from the couch and hugged me. Bruce looked at me just like everyone else did, with pride in his eyes. I walked up to my room after everyone was done giving hugs and telling me how proud they were. It had been about five minutes before I heard a gentle rapping on the outside of my door. I walked up and opened it. "Hey Uncle Steve." I grinned, then closed the door as he walked in. I sat on the edge of my bed, as did he. "I'm proud of you." I smiled as he continued. "You didn't accept any payment, asked her permission before you did anything, and you helped a woman you didn't even know. How did it feel to help her?" I smiled, remembering the feeling. "Happy. I knew it was the right thing to do. And it felt right." he smiled, then pulled me into a hug. He gave me one more smile before clapping me on the back and leaving. "JARVIS, could you please turn off the lights?" I asked, tucking myself in between the sheets. "Yes Miss Rosalie, and may I say that I am quite proud of you myself." I smiled 'Thank you JARVIS."

I stirred. My eyes opened and I blinked. The clock on my table said 1:00. I sighed. I dressed in some shorts and a short sleeved blouse and some boots before I walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of orange juice before I sat down at the kitchen table. I opened up the book that I had carried with me. I had just finished three chapters of my book when I closed it. I went to the gym. I had brought the knife throwing set Natasha gave me, along with the bow and arrows that Clint gave me. I wanted to warm up. I did some stretches, before shooting the targets. I retrieved all the arrows. I sighed. My muscles demanded to be used. I wrapped my knuckles and started on the punching bag. Steve came into the gym. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked him. He nodded and started wrapping his knuckles too. He waited a bit before starting on the bag beside me. My muscles were content, not hurting as I hit the bag. I needed more. I began to hit harder and harder until a hit I issued to the middle sufficiently knocked the bag away, bursting in half as it hit the ground. I stared, shocked at the ground where the bag lay. Steve ran off, to where I don't know. I started to unwrap my knuckles when I heard seven pairs of footsteps. I walked over to the bag and crouched down. There was a dent where I punched it, and the side had split open. Sand littered the floor, and I looked at my hand. The whole team had walked over to the bag, then stared at me. I shrugged. "I don't know how, ask him!" I pointed to Steve. He smiled. "She was punching it, and she hit it in the middle and it broke the bag." Thor stared at me, then said "Maybe she has become stronger. Let us test that theory out." Clint and Tasha grabbed my arms. I got free. Thor had Steve and Tony do the same. I sighed and pulled my arms back. Thor and Loki both stepped behind me and grabbed my arms. "Are you serious.." I said, laughing as I pulled my arms back to my side. Still confused, Steve punched the air in front of me. I grabbed his fist, then barely twisted. He was starting to crouch as I twisted. I let go of him, and he rotated his wrist around. "Yes, she has definitely grown stronger. That hurt." I grinned. "Let me help you." I set my hand on fire, before blowing it out, then wrapped it around his wrist. The bruises that were steadily forming before had disappeared after I let go. "Practice some more. We are going to watch." Tony said. "Also, JARVIS, have the server bot bring us some fresh coffee. Six cups, all black. Bring the creamer and sugar." Tony added. "Yes, Sir." said the British voice of JARVIS. I got out my bow and the quiver of arrows. At this, Clint perked up. He was obviously excited to see how much his practice and careful instruction payed off. I put my arrow in, then aimed. I let the arrow fly, until it hit the very middle. JARVIS had kindly set aside that target, giving me a new one each time my arrow found its mark. After my quiver was empty, Clint stood up and walked with me to study each target. One by one, we looked at each one. "Perfect hit every time!" he announced to the others. They were shocked. I retrieved my arrows and returned them to the quiver before picking up a length of fabric, rolled up. I unrolled it and attached the belt to my waist. Every knife Tasha gave me was attached to this belt. I had JARVIS give me some human targets. I aimed for the heart. All of them were perfect. I was on my last knife when something from behind me startled me.

A large finger had poked me. I slowly turned around to find the Hulk. Tony had accidentally spilled his coffee all over Bruce. I grabbed the Hulk's fist as it smashed down. Or, tried to. The hit had me flipping in the air. I landed, one leg outstretched, one hand on the ground, the other on my back. My other leg had bent and hit the ground. My head snapped up, as I saw the Hulk. Natasha was surprised. She hadn't taught me that move yet. I was calm as the Hulk ran at me. I threw my shield up. He was getting angrier and angrier. And I didn't want to see how much force my shield can last up to. I teleported across the gym. I ran at the Hulk and quickly slid underneath him. I was buying myself time so that I could formulate a strategy. He was running at me again. I ran away before finally placing my feet on the wall, propelling myself forward, placing my feet evenly as I did a flip, I was behind the Hulk. I wonder if he knows I'm here? I don't want to find out. I started running to the other side of the gym before he could catch up with me. I turned around quick enough to find a very large piece of plastic flying at me. I bent backwards before straightening up to glare at Bruce. Everyone's mouth was gaping as the fight progressed. Thor had a flashback. Hulk had thrown a plane wing at him, and he ducked the same way. I hoped and prayed this would work. I got just in front of him before ducking and swinging my leg out. It worked just as well as I would hope. He fell flat on his back. He got up quickly before grabbing around my waist. Everyone froze. "I have a surprise for you. I need to tell Dr. Banner, though. Could you let me talk to him?" he frowned. "Hulk want to know." he said sadly. "Okay, the surprise is for you. I need to tell Banner. We will tell you tomorrow." I quickly spurted out as his grip tightened. I erased whatever emotion was on my face. I made it known that I was not afraid. His grip tightened as he lifted me up a wall. I still showed no emotion as my hands reached to loosen his grip. I reached one of my hands up. I scrunched my hand up and made Hulk release me. I didn't think that through well enough. I fell to the floor, thankfully taking all the blow on my legs. I blinked as Banner started shrinking. I looked away and asked carefully, "Father, could you conjure him up a cloak?" with a flick of his wrist, Banner had a cloak on. I sank to the floor. I felt my stomach and waist for any damage. None. I looked at my legs. There was a bruise sprouting around the bottom of my ankle. I felt around there and grimaced in pain as my fingers pressed. I set my hand on fire, then pressed it to my leg. "Well that's oddly uncomfortable." I quietly said while trying to heal my leg. I took away my hand and still saw the bruise. Banner saw the bruise and walked over, his hand carefully wrapping around my ankle. He pressed down and I jolted. My eyes closed and I noticed silence. I opened my eyes, then looked at my ankle. All I saw was dark blue on blue skin. I looked at my body. "What the..." Loki was sobbing. Dad walked up to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded yes, until there was even more pressure on my bruise. My eyes turned white. I took a deep breath and made my eyes turn back. My skin was its normal color now. "Well, it seems you have a fracture there." said Uncle Bruce. I groaned. I set my fingertips on fire and pressed them to my bruise. Dad held me down. I looked down and saw that the bruise was gone. I pressed there and there was no pain. I looked at the clock. 5:00. I told everyone to go but Bruce. "I told the Hulk I had a surprise." I took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if from now on you wanted to spar." He started to protest when I cut him off. "That fracture wasn't from you. That was from me being an idiot and taking all the blow from falling on my feet." he sighed and nodded. I walked off into the kitchen. I heated up some leftover Chicken Alfredo. I was surprised that there was any left over, with how much Thor, Clint and Steve were eating. I carefully twirled my fork until I had a long noodle wrapped around it. I put it in my mouth. My phone buzzed. I looked down and saw a conversation starting in text.

**Thor: Alright, who stole my shampoo?**

**Tony: who knows?**

**Loki: You use L'oreal Paris?**

**Banner: LOL!**

**Tony: -facepalms-**

**Rose: Umm dad, speaking of which, my shampoo is gone too. ARE YOU USING MY SHAMPOO?**

**Tony: -dies of laughter-**

**Thor: No.**

**Loki: … **

**Rose: Oh my gosh! YOU are aren't you, Loki!?**

**Tony: -laughs-**

**Rose: Shut it Stark! Or I could let it spill that someone has a toothbrush of themselves...**

**Tony: -silence-**

**Loki: these converse shirts look so amazing!**

**Tony: Green is your color.**

**Loki: Oh I KNOW :D!**

**Rose: -facepalms-**

I closed my phone, still laughing. I closed my eyes, and half an hour later my phone buzzed.

**Tony: hey Bruce, can you help me get out of the suit?**

**Bruce: What happened this time? -.-**

**Tony: My suit won't come apart!**

**Bruce: … On my way.**

**Tony: I will repay you someday!**

**Bruce: I won't hold my breath**

I laughed more, shaking my head. I wonder who taught my parents how to text. I whipped out my phone.

**Rose: Who taught my parents how to text...?**

**Tony: I'll never tell!**

**Rose: Well, OK then..**

**Tony: Hehehehe...**

**Rose: Oh God... -searches the room-**

**Tony: What I am planning on doing, you can't see :D**

I closed my phone. I went to the sink with my Pepsi and dumped it cleaning up my meal, I went back to bed for three hours.

Everyone else had gone back to bed too, and woke up ten minutes after me. I had just finished making a giant waffle for Uncle Bruce. Got the coffee and pop-tarts ready for father. Fruit salad with tea for dad. Omelet and orange juice for Uncle Steve. Cheerios and coffee for Tony. Pancakes with syrup and fresh fruit and coffee. for Pepper and Natasha. Coffee and a newspaper for Clint. And I ate a banana. Once I knew I got everything right,I sat down and read. It was about a minute before everyone filed in. They were very surprised. Everyone sat down and dug into their breakfast. I continued reading my book. Bruce finished his breakfast. A penny was tossed at him. His eyes slowly looked up from his waffle. Clint was flicking pennies in the air. He quickly finished before he ended up swallowing a penny. I had just settled down again when Bruce tapped my shoulder. His eyes were green. "Can I meet you in the gym?" I nodded. He was struggling, I could tell. Everyone followed me. I was in black shorts (really short) and a black shirt with very short sleeves, and a belt attached. I quickly pulled on my boots. Bruce was in the middle of the gym. He was, luckily, wearing a pair of brown stretchy pants I bought him. He hulked-out, shredding the shirt. Everyone else had settled down on a balcony Tony added in a while back ago. The fight began, and I did what I did last time. Quickly, I ran behind at him, sliding. He was searching for something. I started a series of flips. I had just begun a one-handed flip when the plastic went flying, AGAIN. As if everything was in slow motion, I could see where it was aiming for. I twisted my body around, and as my hand left the floor, I could feel it whizzing past me. I landed in a crouch, and saw the group, and the Hulk, gaping at me. I did a tuck and roll as he charged at me. I had been doing strength training with Steve, and everyone knew it. Hulk's fist smashed down. I planted my feet in a set position, my hand meeting his own. This time, I showed no emotion as my hand stopped his. I wasn't even letting my full power out. I had started getting the advantage, my hand pushing his fist back. I quickly let go, and threw myself sideways. His back was facing me, and I took a chance. I started running, quickly getting fast. I did a flip and landed on his back. As my hand touched his back, blue quickly started spreading. He was going ballistic, trying to throw me off. The blue had spread all over his back, and he was calming. The blue started to dissipate, leaving my hand. That calmed him down enough that I was falling off of a very calm Uncle Bruce's back. I quickly straightened myself. It was 9:30 now. I walked back to the kitchen, then to the balcony. I had been out here for about thirty minutes when the boy I saw in the park flew up. "Nice to see you again, Jake. I thought I wouldn't see you again after you left last year." He smiled, and sat beside me. He took my wrist and led my apple to his mouth, taking a bite. I grinned at him, before looking back at the sky. We spent the whole day out here, telling each other stories. By the time it was dark, I was elated. "Your awesome, Rose." he said suddenly, before blushing and turning away. I gaped a little before laughing. I turned away, my cheeks ablaze. No doubt everyone is watching us. He grinned, and splashed freezing cold water on me. I gasped before looking at him, grinning. I saw my hand, which turned blue and was spreading to my arms quickly. Tears formed in my eyes,but I blinked them away and looked into his eyes as I took the ring he gave me and put it in my hand for him. A single tear splashed down over my cheeks when the ring was gone, but was confused when it was put back on my finger. A hand grasped mine and pulled me up gently. My confused elation must have shown on my face, because he simply stated, "I don't care if you turn blue, you're still the same Rose that I became friends with." I blushed wildly. He pulled me into a hug before quietly telling me, "I have to go, my parents are probably worrying." I grinned before letting him fly off. I walked back into the apartment. It was only 6:00. "You guys wanna order sushi or something?" I said, seeing the picture of the balcony fade off of the TV and go to normal. A chill entered the room when I entered. I stopped short and looked myself up and down. I was still blue, although the color was slowly going away. I set my hand on fire. The color quickly left my arms, although it was still seeping away from my face and legs.

*~*Loki's POV*~*

I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in my cloak. Thor was already waiting in bed, with only his cloak on as well. I slid under the covers, pressing close to him. I felt his strong arm wrap around me. I twisted around to press my lips to his. Our lips began moving rhythmically against each other. I turned to face him fully and to wrap my arms around him. After so many years of feeling inferior, I was equal to him. Not in a way either of us ever expected, but equal. And together. He rolled over and took me with him. I was lying on top of him, his warmth quickly making me perspire. His hands cupped my face. He was kissing my neck, making me shudder every time his lips touched my skin. His hands slowly found their way to my hair, tangling themselves in it. He pressed himself closer to me, his leg entwined with mine. We stayed that way until we both fell asleep. That night I slept peacefully in my husband's arms.

I woke up to the gentle rise and fall of my husband's chest. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing closer to his warm body and putting my head between his chest and neck. I fell asleep again, his gentle snore lulling me. I had sweet dreams of our daughter, and us. It was the first day we had come back to Midgard with our daughter. The Avengers were all sitting on a couch, and Loki had teleported us into the living room. She wore a black gown, her blond hair straightened. Her soft emerald eyes quickly scanned the room as she spoke. "I am Princess Rosalie Lokidottir of Asgard." She did a small bow, then smiled. Thor explained, "That is how she has to address herself in Asgard." the memory faded as Thor's shifting woke me up. He was looking at my face when I opened my eyes.

*~*Clint's POV*~*

I was going to do an extraordinary mission today. Natasha and I had been dating for two years now. I just needed to find Rosalie. I was almost running through the halls to get to her bedroom door. I gently rapped on the door with my knuckles. The door swept open, even though Rose was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up and marked her page in the book before setting it aside. "Hello Uncle Clint!" She flashed one of those bright smiles that makes your heart melt. I walked over and sat beside her on the bed, giving her a hug. She smiled again before returning the hug. I pulled away and looked nervously at my hands. "Uncle Clint, what's wrong? You're almost never nervous." I gathered up my courage and told her, with a somewhat shaky voice, "I am going to ask Natasha to marry me. I will ask all of the Avengers to go on a picnic with Natasha and I and I will propose. It will be a sort of midnight picnic, to make it more romantic. Could you tell the others about the picnic and make the food? Oh, and we want you to be the one to record it." She took a moment, processing all that she had just heard which, for her, didn't take very long. "Yes! I'll pack a bottle of two of wine and some glasses with my camera in one basket, and I'll carry that one. And I'll make a special recipe." She was grinning from ear to ear now. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't be doing this alone. "Oh, and one more thing. When you tell the others, make sure they don't know about the whole proposal, just the picnic part." She nodded before conjuring up an outfit. I got up and walked out, Rose on my heels.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I walked quickly behind Uncle Clint, needing to get to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down and eating breakfast. I cleared my throat quietly enough so that it wouldn't scare them, but loud enough that they turned their attention to me. "We have a special picnic planned tonight for dinner. It's going to be late, because I have to make plenty of food, so we will announce when it is time to go." Everyone nodded. I walked over to a cookbook that I got for the festive Midgardian holiday that they call 'Christmas' last year. I took a drink of my tea, flipping through it. One of my useful abilities is that I was always able to read incredibly fast. I could skim through a book and be able to repeat the recipe without even looking. I decided to make a seafood meal, with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries in a romantic looking silver dish. I turned it on low heat, adding some butter and garlic. I asked JARVIS to have a package of shrimp brought up, and a round circle of counter disappeared, out of it rising a package of shrimp on a platter. As I took the shrimp, the platter lowered back down, and the counter was back to normal. I put my own twist on the recipe and used a baster to put marinara sauce inside each of the cleaned shrimp. I put them in a pan, flipping them and moving them around until they were cooked. I took the shells off after they had cooled, and put them on a silver dish. He had about fifty silver dishes, so I didn't worry. Next I made clams with mustard and mayonnaise sauce on the top. I boiled about twenty clams. Thirty minutes later I came back and took them out of the water, taking my already mixed clam sauce and putting it on the top, putting them in a silver dish, and putting them both in a incredibly large basket that JARVIS had found for me. I took another package of shrimp and began cooking them in another pan, just like before. I began cooking the fettuccine noodles in a large pan filled with water. I stirred both until the noodles and shrimp were ready. I piled the noodles, layer by layer, onto a large plate big enough to hold pasta for everyone, putting some shrimp in between every layer. I began the sauce in the shrimp pan, using a technique that I had made up. I used the flavoring of the shrimp left over in the pan to add more flavor to the sauce. I simmered it on low for a few minutes before switching off the heat, pouring the thick sauce all over the noodles. I covered it with a suction silver cover, making sure that the sauce couldn't leak out. I got another basket and put two bottles of wine in it, along with about 7 wine glasses just in case. I put my thin black camera in the basket and closed it. I started working on my last dish about 11:00, having taken several hours to scrub down the pans, clean them and read the last of my book. I began quickly mixing crab meat,eggs,bread crumbs, and seasoning in a mixing bowl, before putting them in a pan with a tiny bit of oil in there. Once they were done, it was 11:30. I took a scoop of ice cream and wrapped it in a ball of pound cake, putting that in the pan of oil, rolling it around for about 5 seconds, just enough to fry the cake. I finished doing that at 12 exactly, so I closed the basket and went to gather everyone. "It's time to go! We're going to the hill in Central Park." Everyone stood up and walked towards the door, where a limo was waiting. I raised an eyebrow, but I was impressed. I was wearing a black dress, with sleeves barely reaching over my shoulders. It had a ruffled top and a small white jacket that was barely above the top of the black dress. The bottom part was above my knees , with a small gold and silver ribbon around my waist, with black flats. Clint was wearing a simple tuxedo, his hair spiked. Natasha was wearing a dress similar to mine, except her dress was all white. We walked out and got into the limo, Thor getting in very last because he was the largest. We got there and I took a large silver blanket out of the basket, laying it down on the ground. I smiled and waited until they all sat down to unload the baskets, taking everything, save the camera, out. I handed everyone a glass and sat down, drinking some hot chocolate I packed. I set everything out and used my magic to heat it all up. I kept the fried ice cream in the basket as a surprise. We ate in silence, everyone complimenting me on the meal before Clint looked over and nodded. I grabbed the camera out of the basket and stood up. I turned on the video before nodding back. Clint stood up with Natasha before getting down on one knee. Natasha, who is incredibly hard to surprise, gasped, covering her mouth. Clint began, his eyes sparkling. "Tasha, you've been my partner for as long as I can remember, my friend for even longer. We began dating two years ago, and everyone was a bit skeptical that this would work. But here we are today, still dating. I want you to be my partner forever. Tasha, will you marry me?" She nodded, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around Clint, burying her face in his chest. We all started cheering. I flipped the camera off, grabbing both bottles of wine and setting them out. I took the fried ice cream and chocolate covered strawberries and set them out, taking the lids off. Clint was euphoric, holding Tasha close and feeding her chocolate covered strawberries. I was starting to fall asleep from the warm milk in my hot chocolate. I crawled over to my parents before I fell asleep. Thor looked over and stretched his arm out so that I could lay beside him and Loki. I felt someone pulling my feet, but I shrugged it off as I fell asleep.

*~*Thor's POV*~*

I looked down at my beautiful daughter. Her breathing had evened out. I brushed the hair out of her eyes adoringly. I had noticed everybody had gone silent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them looking at us. I didn't care. I leaned my head against hers, humming quietly her favorite song. I heard her breath hitch and looked down in concern. Her skin was turning blue very quickly. I carefully took her head and put it down, nodding at Loki to do the same. Her eyes snapped open, glowing white. She shot up, her eyes searching the brush for something we couldn't see. She rose slowly, still searching. Out of the woods came five men, sporting baseball bats, knives and guns. She smirked, not even bothering to throw up a shield. They kept walking forward like the idiots they were. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop there." snarled Rose. They stopped for a second before continuing. Rose flicked her wrist and the ground in front of them exploded. They jumped back about a foot before beginning forward again. Rose stepped forward, turning her attention to the one on the very right. He stepped forward and tried stabbing her with the knife. She grabbed his wrist and spun around elbowing him in the chest and breaking a rib. She grabbed the knife in midair and smiled even more. Realization dawned on their faces. "HOLY- They are the Avengers!" Rose paused. "Bingo." She kicked the baseball bat out of his hands, grabbing it and breaking it in her hands. One of them stepped behind her when she wasn't paying attention, stabbing her in the back. Pain flickered across her face before she kicked him and pulled the knife out. "Lucky shot." she said as the wound quickly healed, but not all the way. I almost fainted when I saw what she did next. She shot her hand out, lightning shooting at the rest of them as they ran.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

Pain shot through my back as my eyes dimmed. I looked over at where I saw them running. I put a hand on my back, pulling it back to see blood covering my hand. I was exhausted. I don't even know how I knew they were there, but I was pulled out of sleep when I felt something wasn't right. I closed my eyes. The pain was beginning to be unbearable. I fell to my knees, unable to take it any more. The exhaustion and pain overtook me as I sank to the ground, the darkness taking over.

*~*Steve's POV*~*

I ran over to her, checking her pulse. It was beating almost normally, weaker because of the blood coming out of the wound on her back. Her breathing was shallow. I picked her up. She was oddly light. Loki and Thor ran over, panic on their faces. We quickly climbed back into the limo, baskets in hand and put her across my lap, along with Loki and Thor's laps. I looked at her face. It was pale and smooth. It was disturbing to say the least to say that she was calm. She took a deep breath and suddenly her back was glowing white. The white lasted for a few seconds until her eyes shot open, her pulse going back to normal as the driver slammed on the breaks.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I rolled out of their laps and onto the floor, hitting my head. "What in the world was that for?!" I shouted, grabbing the back of my head that had hit the mini fridge. I sat up. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I popped my back, groaning. I looked down at my hands, wondering what happened. I gasped when I saw the blood covering my hands. I looked over and noticed my parents and Steve were covered in blood. I tried scrubbing it off of my hand, but it didn't work. The blood came off of my hand and their clothes, turning into gold dust that floated into my hands. I stared at it until it floated at my face and forced me to inhale. I fought against whatever it was trying to attack me. It was gone, but something was changing about my clothes. A helmet with feathers the size of father's horns was placed on my head. My flats were replaced with black leather boots, as my dress turned into a chest plate and leather pants. Buckles latches over my chest plate, and a gold cape came from the shoulders of my chest plate. A staff similar to that of father's appeared at my side. The limo pulled to a stop in front of the tower. I stepped out, being closer to the door. I looked at my outfit. "How in the world did this happen?!" My hair was changed by the dust, too. I took the helmet off and ran a hand over the elegant braid that my hair had been put in. Everyone else stepped out and looked at me, as well. I walked over and picked up the staff, looking at it. "Never a dull moment." I said. Black gloves formed over my hands, as well as a necklace with Asgardian writing. I looked to my parents for guidance. They were smiling from ear to ear. A loud clap of thunder shot through the air. I shrieked and fell back, catching myself. Grandfather appeared, a smile on his face. I ran over and gave him a huge hug. "Grandfather!" He returned the hug before lowering me back down and giving me a serious look, which I returned. A princess must know when to be serious. My parents joined my side, looking to Odin as well. "You both have been blessed with a beautiful daughter, as well as a caring group of people willing to protect her. Your daughter has been crowned the Goddess of Combat and Defense." I snapped my head up. "What?!" He smiled. A gold shield with the crest of Asgard appeared in my other hand. "You have an instinctual need to defend the ones you love, as well as impeccable strategy. You have become a great warrior and will only continue to improve." I walked forward and gave him another hug, having left my shield and staff over with my parents. "Try calling your weapons." I turned to face my parents, confused. I reached both hands out and the staff and shield returned to their rightful places. It almost knocked me off my feet, but I put a foot behind me and steadied myself. "You have heightened awareness of the environment around you, and many abilities to fool the enemy. Or at least, you will." Grandfather said. I looked at him, very confused as of now. I glowed white for a few seconds before it went away, my skin still aglow a tiny bit. I slid my glove off and looked at my hand. I looked to my parents before I was engulfed in a giant hug. I was caught off guard, but gave a hug back. Someone was behind me. I spun around to catch Steve's fist before it hit me. "Sorry, just wanted to test it." I smiled "That's OK." I gave Grandfather one more hug before he disappeared the same way he came. I looked at the shield. "I think this is like Uncle Steve's shield." I said, holding it out. I shot it with a bolt of lightning. It reflected back, blowing me back several feet. I was about to land on my back, but I twisted, my feet hitting the ground as they dug into the cement. I called my shield. I teleported into a tree right above the group. "So, what now?" I called from the tree. Everyone jumped. I teleported beside Uncle Steve, looking at the group. We walked back in, my outfit changing quickly into a night gown with pajama pants. My braid disappeared, my long hair falling down my back. I sat on the couch beside Steve, positively exhausted. We put The Dark Knight Rises into the movie player and turned off the lights. I drifted off, turning sideways so that I could lay my head down on the couch. I drifted off to sleep.

*~*Steve's POV*~*

I was enjoying the movie. I looked over and saw Rose asleep beside me. I carefully pulled her over and put her head on my chest. About thirty minutes before the movie ended, I fell asleep, wrapping my arms around my niece protectively. I put my head on hers.

*~*Thor's POV*~*

I looked over and saw Steve, sleeping on the couch with his arms wrapped around my daughter. He looked vulnerable for the first time since I had met him. Steve stretched out, his eyes opening as his arms shot out. I walked over. "Do you want me to take her to bed?" He nodded yes. I picked her up and carried her to bed. Coming back down, I nodded towards Loki, motioning towards the bedroom.

*~*Loki's POV*~*

I wrapped myself in my cloak, nothing else on as I climbed into bed and waited for my husband. Thor showed up, tears of joy streaming down his face. He climbed on top of me, crushing his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting more of him. I unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it over his back. He slid his belt out from his jeans, taking his jeans off, his lips still on mine. He took his boxers off, revealing his growing erection. His lips never separated from mine, his hands getting tangled in his hair and mine in his. He moved his head to kiss my neck, entering me. I moaned into his neck, gripping his shoulders. He threw the covers over us, as he thrust inside me. My nails dug into his shoulders and I whispered his name, my breath ragged. My back arched slightly off of the covers, and I wanted to scream because it felt so good. He kissed my neck, his warm breath almost driving me over the edge. My hands flew to the back of his head as he exploded inside of me. He collapsed onto the bed sheets beside me. I climbed on the top of him as his chest rose and fell quickly as he pants. I entered him and began thrusting, watching in pleasure as Thor's mouth opened wide and he grabbed the sheets. I pressed my lips to his open mouth and explored every inch of his mouth with my tongue. His hands found the back of my neck and he pressed me even closer, his body signaling he wanted more, but all his eyes revealed were lust. He began moaning out loud. He became breathless, he threw his head back as he came again, but I continued on relentless until I was shaking, and I came as well. I spread out on top of him and fell asleep gasping for air, the shuddering breaths my husband took lulling me to sleep.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I got up out of bed, stretching out. I knew today the Warriors Three were supposed to come and help me train with swords, spears and knives, all of which I knew already how to fight with, and then father is going to help train me magically. I walked down the hallway, using magic to form my armor and weapons. Everyone else was already awake, wanting to watch me train. I tilted my head up, sensing something. I smirked. "The Warriors Three should arrive in mere moments." I said, grabbing a banana. I peeled it and ate the very tip of it when they came out of nowhere, landing in the middle of the room. I put the banana down, swallowing quickly. I walked forward with grace, stopping before the Warriors Three. "Hello Fandral, Volstagg, Hogan, Lady Sif." I said with a smile, my hands folded in front of me. I did a small bow. "Hello to you as well, Lady Rosalie." said Fandral, his hand on the hilt of his sword. I made my staff and shield appear. We all walked to the gym and Fandral drew his sword. I put the staff away and drew one of my own. I looked him up and down, finding his weak points. Behind the knee, naturally. He trained to draw blood. I could heal myself and him, so I didn't mind. I set my shield down beside my parents. I noticed a disturbance in the air behind my neck. I swung around and hit his sword with mine, eyes narrowed. He was taken by surprise for a split second, before swinging his sword at my head. I blocked it with my sword, pushing against his with such force that it came out of his hands and flew across the room. I took the chance and glided smoothly in front of his sword, putting it directly in front of his throat, a smirk on my face. He was shocked that I had bested him on my first try. I had finished all of my lessons within the hour, having done so well. I kept the braid but put on a small silver dress with white tights and turquoise flats with a small beige purse. Natasha, Pepper and I are going shopping for bridesmaid dresses while the men go shopping for tuxedos. Tony had given us a thousand dollars, saying that he knew it would happen soon enough. Pepper and I both tried on these gorgeous white silk dresses that were 50 dollars each. They had black ribbons around the waist, which is right below the bust line. Over the bottom part of the dress, which was above the knee, lace covered the skirt. The very top was sleeveless with ruffles along the very top edge. Natasha adored this dress, but didn't buy matching shoes, because I told her I would help her make shoes. We got back to the tower. The wedding is in two days, thanks to extensive planning on Pepper, Clint, Tony, Natasha and I's part. I met Natasha in her room, having completed the bridesmaid shoes and fitting them on, Pepper sat on her bed as I did as Natasha asked of me, working on the dress to make it perfect for her. When we were done, she looked absolutely beautiful. She asked if I could make her hair the same as mine when I am in my armor. I did that and wove a ribbon through it. I went to sleep short after. I went with them and spent the day getting the place ready, returning at 12, going to sleep at one o'clock. I woke up the next morning, eating an omelet. I read my new book for several hours until two o'clock. I got into my bridesmaids dress and got Natasha ready. I did her hair and nails while Pepper helped get her into the dress. I made a tiara and put a veil on it, securing it in her hair. It was almost time. Everyone was seated. I walked forward and began making various shields and protections. We began the ceremony. Natasha had invited my best friend Jake here, and he sat in the front row. I was the flower girl. I stood in front of Natasha, every fear I had melted away. When it was my turn, I straightened my skirt out, getting on the balls of my feet. I began walking forward ever so graceful, dropping flowers on both sides, but keeping my sight forward. I turned swiftly, still on the balls of my feet. I let my smile show. Natasha told me something in the comm I was wearing "Everyone, please stand for the bride." I said in my clearest voice straightening my back and letting my feet on the floor fully.

*~*Natasha's POV*~*

I began walking. Tony had my arm, because my father wasn't alive to be here today. I walked gracefully. All of my fear went away when I saw Clint. He looked amazing. Rose was playing 'Here comes the Bride" on her flute. I took Clint's hand, turning to face him.

*~*Clint's POV*~*

Natasha looked beautiful. The preacher began to ask us to repeat our vows, but I was half listening as I slid the ring on her finger. Five minutes later, I was finally able to kiss her. I pressed my lips to hers as everyone burst out cheering. The aisle was decorated in golden sparkles for us to walk through, thanks to Rose. I took Nat's hand in mine and we walked through. Everyone followed us to walk to the tower. I nodded at Rose.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I pressed a button on my wrist and black tights came out from underneath my skirt, boots forming as well instead of the flats. With my clearest voice and brightest smile I said, "He is going to carry you across the threshold...Avenger's style." He nodded at me again and I did my best spin, kicking the door in half. Clint picked Tasha up, carrying her gracefully across it. I walked in, holding the door open for everyone else. We all filed in. I snapped my fingers and the wedding cake appeared. We decided to make it appear instead of keeping it there the whole time, to make it taste better and to keep it fresh longer. A golden knife appeared. Lavish and rich food lined the walls, from Belgian food to even Asgardian food. Almost everyone gave a speech, and after that we ate. My parents and I immediately went to go get some lamb from the Asgardian section, and I also got some broccoli medley soup. I sat down and lied my napkin down in my lap. I took my soup spoon and carefully ate every tiny drop of my soup, never slurping. I took small bites of the lamb, savoring each flavor. "Tony, who brought the Asgardian meal? It tastes positively amazing!" He grinned. "I asked Sif if she could bring some of you,Thor and Loki's favorite dishes from Asgard. I figured it would make you feel more at home." I smiled and thanked him. I ate delicately because I am a princess, but I had an appetite like Thor, especially when I found out my metabolism is the same as Uncle Steve's. I got three more lamb legs, letting go a little more. I got some bourbon street chicken and some crab meat and sushi. I was excited to try these Midgardian delicacies. I took a pair of serving sticks and took them how I was instructed, picking the sushi up and carefully dipping it into the soy sauce, putting it into my mouth. I savored the spicy but sour taste of the soy sauce, the sweetness of the crab meat, the tartness of the cream cheese and the crunchy coldness of the celery. I loved it and I was going to get more as soon as I got the chance. I did the same with the bourbon street chicken, which was made with a little bit of actual bourbon. I loved the way it had a strong flavor, probably the closest thing I have ever tasted to our Asgardian lamb. I took one of the lamb legs, both of my parents taking one of their own. I got a whole plateful of sushi and began trying each and every morsel. I thought the California roll was still the best by far. I walked over and poured myself a glass of tea, sitting down once more after getting Lo Mein noodles, which taste absolutely amazing, as well. Steve, Loki and Thor were eating just as much as I was, and I even went up to apologize to Tony for eating so much food, and he replied with, "That's why I got so much, I knew you and Loki would want to sample a lot of the human's food, that and Thor eats a lot because he is a warrior. No one else eats much, anyway. So go ahead and eat as much as you want, because there is enough for everyone, and I can get more just like that." He emphasized his point by snapping his fingers. I tried some spaghetti, and I loved it.

*~*Thor's POV*~*

Ever since she fought off the gang in the park, I've noticed a change in my daughter. She seems to be slipping out of her princess side and more into a warrior. Not that I was complaining. She rose quickly and gracefully, throwing her plate away and heading out to stand in the gazebo, Jake following.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I smiled and turned to face Jake. "Hello," I said. He waved nonchalantly, walking forward with his hand folded behind his back. He smiled at me, pulling a rose out from behind his back and handing it to me. I grinned, taking the rose gently and smelling it. I loved the gentle but strong smell of roses. I could hear the music starting inside. It must be dance time. Soft music flowed through the speakers in the gazebo. He took me by the hand and gently twirled me around. I felt my heart flutter at his touch. I twirled around on my own, my dress lifting up slightly.

*~*Jake's POV*~*

She looked absolutely gorgeous. When she twirled, everything seemed to slow down. It's like there is nothing else but her. She stopped twirling, turning to face me with a gleaming smile on her face. I took her by the hand and began to dance with her. Her ocean blue eyes stared into mine.

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

I glided gracefully, dancing with him. He made me feel safe. I put my head on his chest as we slowly danced circles. His heartbeat put me in a trance. I looked up at him, clearing my throat. "I'm not normally nervous.. But..." He cut me off, "I love you, Rose." I smiled at him, unable to believe my ears. He leaned down and kissed me. I was caught by surprise, but I didn't resist. He pulled me up on his back and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He walked me to the door and blew it open gently, carrying me inside. My parents looked over panicked, hearing me shriek with laughter. He flipped me forward and wrapped his arms around my waist.


	2. Team Exercises'

**_*~*Sorry, this is my first fanfic and I've had all of these different ideas and fantasies for a while now, and I began writing a fanfiction. I don't own any of the songs mentioned!*~*_**

* * *

*~*Rosalie's POV*~*

"Alright, so I decided to do a 'team exercise'. What you'll do is everyone will make a video for someone else. Example, I will make a video for everyone on the team. We're going to watch these videos tonight. You have to choose a song for each person that you think fits them." Said Tony. Everyone was actually excited, and we all got to work immediately. I was going to do Natasha's first. I took a bunch of photos of her and put them together, one picture fading into another. I chose the song 'Wonderland' by Natalia Kills for her song. Next was Clint, and for him I chose his favorite song 'I wanna Party' from Rio. Next was Tony. I decided to be funny and use the song 'Billionaire' by Bruno Mars. I didn't know what to pick for Bruce, but I finally chose 'Earthquake' by Little Boots. I still had to pick a song for Steve and my parents. I did a double video, taking pictures and videos of my parents and adding the song 'I learned from you' by Miley Cyrus. For Steve I picked 'If Today was Your Last Day' by Nickleback.

* * *

I was up first. Everyone loved their song choices, especially my parents. When it was my parent's turn to show their video for me, the beginning was a rap song. 'Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for. When they know that they're your heart, and you know you were their armor, and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her.' then static came. The song switched and 'I Hope you Dance' began playing, the video of me and Jake playing. Tears came to my eyes. My parents have trouble on the computer, it must have taken forever for them to make this. A slow motion of me twirling in a pink dress popped up. I was about six in that video and that same song was playing. Suddenly my father, in his green armor swept forward and twirled me around, a genuine smile on his face. I giggled and fell over in his arms as he began tickling me, the deep chuckle he had made me laugh even harder. He threw me up in the air and my father caught me. I giggled and climbed on top of his head, playing with his blonde hair. He leaned forward and let me fall back into Loki's arms, and they both kissed me on the cheek. I was a giggling mess. That video meant so much to me, and I jumped out of my seat and gave them both a tight hug. They hugged back, pride on their faces as they leaned back, pulling me into their laps

*~*Loki's POV*~*

I was so happy at the moment. I was curled into my husband's side with my daughter in our laps. I kissed her head. She was perfect. Things had taken a turn for the best after the battle of Manhattan. We came back from Asgard, my punishment to become mortal until I found someone to love me unconditionally. I told them shakily about the daughter I had been hiding for years. A night Thor and I had too much to drink. I had shifted into female form and drank too much. The next morning I woke up and felt nauseous. I felt the magic coming off the unborn child that I carried within me, because the life source was so powerful. Thor had left early, having to go hunting. I did not tell him because he'd been banished soon after. I spent most of my time hidden in my chambers. I had servants bring me my food instead of leaving to get it. I was forced to birth the child on my own, and it had been quite painful. I left, going down to Earth so that I could raise the child without hindrance. The battle came and I left the child to one of my closest friends, a servant I had known in Asgard. After we returned to Midgard, I teleported the five year old child down. She was confused. I had binded her powers when she was a baby, so that she would be safer until she was old enough to know how to use them. Thor took a liking to her even before he knew she was his child. I had asked him to talk with me privately, but he insisted I say it out loud in front of his friends. I told him about how this was our daughter. His jaw dropped and the little girl in my arms opened her eyes and blinked, looking at Thor with her ocean blue eyes. He was shocked. He broke out into a smile and picked the young girl up. She panicked, but saw his eyes and grinned. "DADDY!" she screamed, wrapping her small arms around Thor's head. He smiled even wider and lead me upstairs with our daughter still on his head. We had gotten married a month after that in a simple wedding.


End file.
